


The Future

by Happy12



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy12/pseuds/Happy12
Summary: This story takes a few months after The Amazing Spider-Man vol 1 #259. We see Peter and MJ hanging out and talking about a potential future for their “relationship”.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Marvel. Also this story was inspired by a movie that I watched when I was a kid, hope you'll like it.

Takes place a few months after the issue The Amazing Spider-Man #259 

So it’s been a while since MJ told Peter that she knows he’s Spider-Man. That knowledge unintentionally made her his confidant, the one he didn’t deserve but the one he needed. They’ve become closer than ever before, they’re now each other’s best friends. 

Peter shares every story of his adventures as Spider-Man with MJ and she shares every gossip in the modelling world with him. So considering their new ‘relationship’, they’ve been hanging out a lot lately and Aunt May couldn’t be happier. 

One day, out in the sun, MJ and Peter were walking at the park talking about, wouldn't you know it, the subject of marriage. 

“You know, I prefer love marriage more than an arranged marriage. What’s your opinion ?” says Peter and looks at MJ to get her opinion on the subject. 

“Neither. Marriage, in general, is a bad sign,” says MJ with a shudder, remembering her parent’s and sister’s own marriages. 

“Come on, pick one. Would you be willing to marry someone you love or someone you don’t know ?” asks Peter, secretly he was trying to see where she stands on the topic of marriage. 

The last time he proposed, she rejected him because she wasn’t ready to settle down. Now he wants to know if she was ready to take a step further, but what Peter doesn’t understand is why he wants to know? They’re not even dating. 

“Well if I had to pick, I would go with love marriage,” says MJ. Now she was curious why bring up such a sore subject to the both of them? “

But now it made me wonder, what it’s like an arranged marriage like? Is it a blind date, but instead a date, it’s a marriage proposal ?” asks MJ with curiosity. 

“Pretty much, except it’s planned by the families,” says Peter. 

“Cool, hey let’s do something fun. I have an idea!” exclaims MJ with excitement. This will help me to know how Pete will be as a husband if we ever do get over that line. 

“Ohh, I don’t like the sound of it. You’re way too excited meaning it’s something wild or something that will embarrass me and cause me to remember in the middle of the night ... fifty years later.” deadpans Peter, knowing the consequences of her idea from experiences with her other ‘fun’ ideas. 

“Don’t worry it will be fun. So my idea is that we pretend that we’re meeting for an arranged marriage,” says MJ, while bouncing and holding Peter’s arm. They walk to a fountain and sat down on the border of the said fountain with an elderly couple sitting on a bench in front of them. 

“Seriously that’s your idea of fun?” says Peter with a boring voice, like he expected something more wild than a simple pretending game. 

“Yeah, c’mon Tiger. Please!” said MJ with a pout that always undo Peter. 

Losing the fight with that cute pout from the redhead, Peter gives in. 

“Ok ok. Hmm, hi my name is James Bond and I’m a super spy, how about you? I heard from my aunt that we’re perfect for each other.” said Peter with a deep voice trying to be manly. He raised his hand for a shake. 

“Well, my name is Audrey Hepburn and I’m a British actress.” says MJ, while shaking his hand with a bright smile that made Peter smile also. She always knew how to make him feel happy and content, even with this childish games. She’s crazy, but he wouldn’t have her any other way.

“So since you lived a long time in British, can you handle living here with me in America?” questioned Peter. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter if we can adjust with the country or not, what matters if two people can adjust to each other, British or New York, doesn’t matter.” replied MJ. 

Impressed, Peter asked another question. 

“Nice answer. So after marriage will you be working?” 

“Why? You don’t want me to work after marriage?” replied MJ with shock and annoyance. She knows Peter isn’t like that, he supports her 100%, but she hates these questions. 

Mary Jane hates when people discriminate women for working after marriage.   
That’s what happened to her mom, she gave up her job for her husband. But that’s the difference between her mother and her, she won’t give up her dream for a man, no matter how much she loves him. 

Women have rights and values, something her father never understood. They are allowed to follow their dreams, no matter what that is, there are no restrictions. 

“No no, of course you should work after marriage. I think all women should work after marriage and not time pass, but genuine hard work like you.” replied Peter quickly. He knows how MJ feels about this subject. She’s independent and a true feminist, one of the many things he loves about her. He remembers fondly, the women’s right march MJ took part in. 

“Well, that’s a good answer.” MJ nodded her approval of his answer while crossing her arms. 

“Now about kids.” starts Peter, looking expectantly at MJ. 

“Kids?” replied MJ confused. 

“Yeah shouldn’t you ask a question if I want kids or not?” answers Peter like it was obvious. 

“Yeah yeah. So Mr.Bond would you want some kids in the future?” questions MJ. Personally, she never wanted to have kids, but a part of her did wonder, how would it be to have a miniature herself…or maybe a miniature Peter, her little Tiger. 

‘Aww that would be so adorable!’ thought MJ, with a soft smile. 

“Yes, I love kids a lot. I would want a girl first, beautiful and intelligent just like you.” answers Peter with a smile, just thinking about their potential daughter who’d be a mixture of the best part of him and MJ. She would be perfect. 

“I’ll be a very good dad. And if a bad boy is around my little girl, I will punch them in the face.” replied Peter, just thinking about somebody hurting his princess made him feel such agony and anger. 

MJ giggles while putting a hand on her mouth. just thinking about Peter scaring off a 6 years old boy for being too close to their daughter. That’s a funny and cute image. 

“You think doing that will make you a good dad?” questions MJ with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. 

“Look, you’ll be such a good mom that even if I spoil the kid a little, it won’t hurt a lot.” answers Peter, he knows MJ would make a perfect mother, she has the strength, patience and understanding for it. If she could handle him, she could definitely handle a baby, no doubt. 

“Oh! So I do all the hard work and you take the fun parts?” replied MJ with annoyance and with some teasing. 

“Yup! Look, in my point of view, our marriage is perfect. All we need for the family photo to be completed is a little dog.” says Peter with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, already seeing their imaginative world and how perfect it is. 

“Yes! And we’ll call him George!” exclaimed MJ with joy and clapping her hands, she’s a dog person. She just loves dogs! Already knowing what to name him, she saved it since she was 7 years old for her potential dog. 

“That’s a bad name…” replied Peter, but seeing MJ’s glare Peter bowed down. 

“Ok fine we’ll call him George, but only on one condition and that is you take the responsibility of taking care of George, deal? Because I'm not good at it.” says Peter. He was never good at taking care of animals, since he never had any or a friend who had one. And he knows MJ loves dogs, so it’s only fair she’s in charge of it. 

“Deal!” accepted MJ with excitement like they’re actually going to buy a dog right now. 

“I’m only going to feed him the bones on my dinner. That’s all I’m going to do.” says Peter with contentment, already imagining the scenario. 

“So after marriage and spoiling the kids and George, what are you going to do?” asks MJ with a raised eyebrow and hands crossed over her chest. 

“What else will I do? I’ll just live my life in happiness and peace with the kids and George.” replied Peter, he felt like he forgot something, seeing MJ glare at him, he suddenly remembers “...Oh yeah and with you too, sorry.” says Peter, smiling sheepishly while scratching his neck. 

“So I come after the kids and George?” questioned MJ with a hint of annoyance and disbelief, like she was betrayed. 

“No, no, that was a mistake, I meant to say ‘with you’.” Peter tried to rectify his mistake as quickly as possible. 

“I come after the kids and George.” deadpans MJ with an annoyed expression. 

“No MJ that was- I’m sorry.” Peter tries to tell her what he meant but gives up and apologizes. He forgot that this was a pretend game and started calling her, her actual name instead of the fake one. 

Suddenly MJ giggles mischievously, while Peter snickers nervously seeing her reaction. 

“If you ever take my name after the kids and George. I will punch you so hard on the face that you’ll wear the mask all the time even to sleep.” answers MJ with her most scary voice while pulling Peter closer to her by the opening of his jacket, playfully threatening him. 

Peter chuckles and cups her face with both of his hands, looking into her eyes softly while answering her. It suddenly doesn’t feel fake anymore, it feels too real, this game of planning their supposed future with their potential kids and dog. 

“Ok ok, I’m sorry, from now on the kids and George comes after and I’m only going to love you the most and forever.” answers Peter softly, meaning every word. Still holding her face Peter and MJ look into each other’s eyes, like they could see the answer to the universe in the other’s eyes. 

Suddenly a baby is crying loudly, breaking Peter and MJ from their staring. Peter let’s go of MJ’s face and she let’s go of his jacket, they look everywhere except the other. 

There was an awkward silence. At the same time Peter and MJ looked at each other to talk. 

“I’m sor-” both Peter and MJ started apologizing at the same time. They started laughing about their unusual situation. 

It was no secret to everyone, except them, that they both had strong feelings for the other. They’re just in denial about their feelings, too stubborn to admit to the other or even themselves that they're hopelessly in love with each other. Suddenly, they heard the elderly woman in front of them speak which caused them to stop laughing and look at her. 

“Aww, such a sweet couple! Look at them Henry. It’s like a match made in Heaven.” commented the old lady, seeing MJ and Peter so close. Seeing their closeness reminds her of her and her husband when they were young and in love. 

Peter and MJ both blushed and started to look at the ground. 

But one thing MJ now knows for sure, is that Peter is definitely a husband material.

End!


End file.
